1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a changeable central processing unit (CPU) module apparatus, in particular to a changeable central processing unit (CPU) module apparatus for a computer.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, when designing a computer with respect to CPUs of different specifications, due to difference in the number and definition of pins of a CPU, a matching motherboard should be installed in such as a notebook computer. Such a design will result in that a notebook computer manufacturer should provide a dedicated motherboard with respect to each CPU having a different specification so as to produce notebook computers having different CPU's processing ability. Since there is a huge number of the CPUs in different specifications, the above-mentioned design will render notebook computer manufacturers to store a huge number of motherboards in different kinds, resulting in inconvenience in production and increase in cost.
In addition, if a user wishes to up-grade a notebook computer after using the notebook computer a certain time, such as adopting a higher grade CPU, due to that a CPU with a different specification corresponds to a different motherboard, such a upgrade render the user to replace the motherboard of the whole notebook computer, resulting in waste of resources. Thus, the design of the conventional notebook computers has many defects which need to be overcome.